1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact, light-weight, easy-to-handle mist sprayer which can also be used as an air blower.
2. Prior Art
One type of light-weight mist sprayer is described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-12436. This sprayer is attached to an air blower which is used as a cleaning device by creating a strong air jet to blow away dirt in factories, etc.
However, this type of blower cannot be used as an air blower when a mist sprayer is attached thereto. In other words, a blower with a mist sprayer attached thereto cannot be directly switched from the mist sprayer mode to the air blower mode. The reason for this is that in order to stop chemical spraying (spray mode), it is necessary to close the cock of the device, and when the cock is closed, it is necessary to temporarily halt the job and lay the blower and chemical liquid tank on the ground.
Furthermore, since the blower and the chemical liquid tank are not an integral single unit, each part must be held in one hand during spray work. Thus, it is difficult to obtain satisfactory working results in the mist spray mode and it is especially difficult to aim at the target when spraying upward.